A Series of Consequential Events, from the Journal of Andrew J. Southers.
This journal is thought to be linked to the disappearance of Andrew Southers, a 16-year-old from Sedona, Arizona. This journal was found on March 15th of 2015, buried under a tree in the backyard of Andrew Southers' previous home. It details a series of events that could possibly provide further evidence to this disappearance. ---- Journal Entry #47, June Third, 2014 I decided to play Minecraft once again, and everything seemed normal. Nothing disconcerting or unoriented, just completely normal. After about an hour of playing, I had built a house out of birch wood and had a good amount of tools. However, the game crashed suddenly for seemingly no reason. I'll try to find a reason later. Anyways, as I logged back on, everything seemed a bit too vibrant. It didn't bug me, though. Just the sand being too yellow, but just a bit. Signed Andy Southers! ☻ Journal Entry #48, June Fifth, 2014 This time it was a bit weird. I kept on thinking I saw a player in the corner of my eye, but whenever I looked nothing was there. It just must be my imagination, what with all the creepypastas and all. Anyways, I've just built a mineshaft and discovered an abandoned mineshaft as well. But something bugged me about the cave spiders. Their audio seemed compressed, and they seemed to do double the damage they usually do. They were able to kill me in a few hits. Maybe it's a glitch in a new update. Signed Andy Southers ♪♪ Journal Entry #48, June Seventh, 2014 I'm still seeing that god damn player. I know it isn't there, but it's just driving me crazy. And everything is getting more and more vibrant. A cow attacked me for no reason, I didn't even know cows could attack, but apparently they can. It's weird. And the difficulty always randomly switches to hard, so any enemy can basically kill me in one hit because of this weird damage glitch. I mean, I love a challenge, but this is Minecraft. I'm supposed to relax while playing Minecraft, not be constantly stressed. Maybe I should take a break for a while. Signed Andy Southers >#} Journal Entry #49, June Ninth, 2014 I've decided to take a break from Minecraft, and nothing has really happened. I went outside a bit today. Nothing really to write about. Well, I didn't really take a full break, because at noon today I decided to just take a peek, and that player seemed to be watching me, a bit like the G-Man from Half-Life. Whenever I look at him, he just either runs away or disappears. Now I know he's real. Maybe Herobrine? Lol just kidding Signed Andy Southers P.S. Go Diamondbacks! Journal Entry #50, June Eleventh, 2014 (milestone!) I went back onto Minecraft. I don't know why, but I did. It was a huge mistake. At first, everything seemed normal, but I knew in the back of my head it would be too good to be true. As I approached a pig, its eyes were blood red, it seemed to have gashes all over its body and the mouth was just hanging open as if the pig did not have a jaw. It attacked me and instantly killed me. As I respawned, that, that entity was just staring at me. As I inspected it, it had a menacing smile. This entity basically had the default skin, except for the mouth. It proceeded to talk in the chat, saying something about my doom. This is creeping me out. Signed Andy Southers Journal Entry #51, June Thirteenth, 2014 This thing, I don't know what it wants, I just want it to go away. I want it to disappear. It's constantly terrorizing me whenever I open up that game. Whenever I start Minecraft, loud whispers blare into my headphones. I don't want this to happen anymore. Signed Andy Southers Journal Entry #52, June Fifteenth, 2014 This thing is seeping into my PC, I just know it. Trying to terrify me. Trying to make me go insane. I won't let it happen, I won't let it happen, I WON'T! Signed Andy Southers At this time, Southers seemed to show symptoms of depression, originally an unknown cause. Now investigators have concluded that some sort of computer virus or entity infected Southers' computer. However, there are more pages that seem to show that it could be some sort of supernatural situation. ---- Journal Entry #53, June Seventeenth, 2014 Every time I go outside, I hear whispers. I don't know what it is or why it's happening, but it is. I found some codes etched into my front porch. This is creeping me out. Someone is definitely stalking me. The code is 38° 7' 33.56" N, 122° 11' 27.94" W. These are definitely coordinates, but I'm scared to look them up. I just want this to stop. Signed Andy Southers Journal Entry #54, June Nineteenth, 2014 I decided to look up the coordinates, and they appear to be an unnamed road in Utah. I don't know what they have to do with me, though. I'm done with this. 4 Signed Andy Southers Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:DanielMBurton